i_dont_want_this_kind_of_herofandomcom-20200214-history
Stell
Stell works with his sister Raptor, and Haze for SPOON. Appearance Stell, despite being a cat hybrid, looks human for the most part. He has black hair and small pupils. To control his power, he wears a gag over his mouth. It is possible its actually rather difficult to breathe through it, as he is constantly wheezing. He also wears a black shirt and gloves with a gray sleeveless jacket. At the base of his neck, he has a small hole for creating shockwaves. Personality Compared to the other two on his team, he is the quietest and the most polite. He could not even refuse food from Dana, even getting a stomachache as a result. He is extremely loyal, feeling awe while examining every movement Dana or Sasa make. However, this does not stretch to Haze, as shown that he frequently ignores what Haze is saying. Even though he hardly speaks due to his rather destructive ability, he is talkative. He is an idiot, even so far as the author calling him "the most stupid character in the webtoon". He is simple-minded and very naïve. Despite this, he tends to jump right into action whenever something comes up, making the rest of his teammates worry. Background He was once sold off as a pet with Raptor, due to their mixed blood. There, they were trained to be young soldiers. Luckily, their owner did not treat them as harshly as others. Stell does not remember much of this since he was still very young. Although not stated what exactly happened, Stell has a large scar on his midriff. In Chapter 141 it is implied that Songha, possibly during his betrayal, had twisted his sword while cutting into Stell's side, causing a large wound. Powers/Abilities He is a sniper, but is horrible at it and needs much improvement. * Creating Shockwaves: He can create shockwaves using his voice, although he can not control it, hence the gag. His power is strong, showing that a sneeze can break a wall down. * Balance: Even though you can not tell visually, he is part cat, thus making his sense of balance better than most. Relationships Close Haze They met after the accident that caused Raptor to lose his legs. Haze found Stell while his sister thought he was dead. Haze seems to behave like a big brother or father with Stell, this is because he helped Raptor raise him for much of his life. Haze panics when Stell is hurt. Raptor They are brother and sister, Raptor raised him for all his life, they are very close. Sasa Stell has a lot of admiration for Sasa. Trivia * Although his official introduction is in Chapter 51, he has a small cameo in Chapter 43. *He has never gotten scared of any kind of horror story due to his lack of understanding skills. For example, he sympathizes with a running pair of legs, saying it must be hard to run while being disabled. *In an extra comic it is mentioned he is three years older than Hyena making him only 15 years old. *He cannot drink carbonated drinks, this most likely because they make him burp and he would use his shockwave power. *He does not know who Santa Claus is, at least until Naga tells him in the 13th volume. *He has to wear his gag while sleeping to stop the ceiling from breaking and flying off due to his power. Gallery I Don't Want This Kind of Hero Volume 6.jpg Stellstat.jpg StellandSonghaChapter141.png|Songha attacking Stell Stell'sScarChapter151.png|Stell's scar Category:Characters Category:Hybrid Category:Male Category:SPOON Category:Hero Category:More Images Needed Category:New Infobox Needed